The present invention relates to form panels for forming concrete columns and to a forming system employing such form panels.
In concrete construction modular forming systems for forming concrete walls are generally well known in the art. Modular forming systems for concrete walls are generally favored by contractors because such modular systems permit the rapid assembly, disassembly, and reuse of the forms, thus offering significant savings in terms of time, labor, and materials. Moreover, the use of a discrete number of pre-manufactured wall form sections permits the construction of wall having different height, length, and thickness simply by choosing modular sections of the desired size.
When constructing concrete buildings or other structures, it would be desirable to extend the cost savings afforded by modular construction of wall forms to the modular construction of column forms. Modular construction of concrete column forms would cut waste by saving concrete due to the fact that each individual column could be constructed to its own specifications, rather than overbuilding some of the columns to take advantage of existing form sizes. Ideally, such a modular column form system would minimize surface irregularities, which in turn improves the concrete cover over the reinforcing steel. Such a modular column form would also accommodate high pour pressures with minimal external stiffening or reinforcement.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a modular form panel is provided for use when forming a rectilinear concrete column form. The form panel comprises a first side edge and a second side edge, with the first side edge having a plurality of attachment holes arranged in a plurality of vertically oriented gage lines. The form panel also includes a top edge and a bottom edge extending between the first and second side edges, and has a generally planar interconnecting skin, with the skin having a plurality of attachment holes arranged in a plurality of vertically oriented gage lines. Thus, a plurality of like panels may be arranged to define a rectilinear column form of predetermined cross-sectional dimensions by securing the first edge of the panel to the skin of an adjacent like panel by attaching a selected one of the first edge gage lines to a selected one of the skin gage lines on the adjacent like panel.
In further accordance with a preferred embodiment, the first side edge of the panel includes an edge stiffener. Preferably, the edge stiffener is an L-shaped member, and further may be widened or otherwise be constructed to form an abutting surface adapted for abutting contact with the skin of the adjacent panel.
Still preferably, the panel first edge gage lines are spaced apart a first distance and the skin gage lines are spaced apart a second distance, with the first distance being less than the second distance. In a preferred embodiment, the panel first edge gage lines are spaced apart a distance of between about 2 inches and about 3 inches, and the skin gage lines are spaced apart a distance of between about 4 inches and about 6 inches.
When the panel is assembled with like panels, at least one of the skin gage lines may be unused, and thus a plug may be provided which is adapted for placement in any unused attachment holes. The unused attachment holes will preferably include a countersunk portion, and the plug preferably includes a shank and a head. The head of the plug will include an end surface and will be sized to fit in the countersunk portion so that the plug head cooperates with the skin to form a generally uninterrupted planar surface.
The panel will preferably includes a top stiffener adjacent the top edge and a bottom stiffener adjacent the bottom edge, with the top and bottom stiffeners extending between the first and second side edges. The panel may also include at least one intermediate stiffener extending between the first and second side edges. Preferably, each of the top, bottom, and intermediate stiffener are Z-shaped members, and still preferably the Z-shaped members may be substantially identical. Each of the attachment holes may be positioned or located so as to extend through one of the stiffeners.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, an adjustable modular form system is provided for constructing a rectilinear column form having a desired one of a plurality of available cross-sectional dimensions. The system comprises a plurality of form panels, with each of the form panels having first and second side edges, top and bottom edges, and a generally planar interconnecting skin. The first side edge of each panel includes a plurality of attachment holes arranged in a plurality of vertically oriented gage lines, and the skin of each panel includes a plurality of attachment holes arranged in a plurality of vertically oriented gage lines. Accordingly, upon attaching the first side edge of each of the panels along a selected one of the side edge gage lines to the skin of its adjacent panel along a selected one of the skin gage lines the panels are arranged to create the generally rectilinear column form having the desired cross-sectional dimensions.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a concrete column form comprises a plurality of form panels, with each of the form panels having first and second side edges, top and bottom edges, and a generally planar interconnecting skin. Adjustable joining means are provided for adjustably joining the panels to each other to produce a generally rectilinear column form having a desired one of a plurality of rectilinear cross-sections. The adjustable joining means is defined in part by a portion of the first side edge of each of the panels and a cooperating portion of the skin of an adjacent panel.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, an adjustable forming system is provided for constructing a concrete column form having a desired one of a plurality of available cross-sectional dimensions. The system comprises a plurality of form panels, with each of the form panels having first and second side edges, top and bottom edges, and a generally planar interconnecting skin. The first side edge of each of the form panels is adapted to define a plurality of attachment lines, and the skin of each of the panels also is adapted to define a plurality of attachment lines. Accordingly, the column form having the desired cross-sectional dimensions may be assembled upon securing a selected one of the first side edge attachment lines on each of the panels to a selected one of the skin attachment lines on an adjacent panel.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, a method of constructing a concrete column form having a desired one of a plurality of available cross-sectional dimensions comprises the steps of choosing the desired cross-sectional dimension to be constructed, and providing a plurality of form panels, with each of the form panels having first and second side edges, top and bottom edges, and a generally planar interconnecting skin. Further, the first side edge of each of the panels is provided with a plurality of attachment holes arranged in a plurality of vertically oriented gage lines, while the skin of each of the panels is provided with a plurality of attachment holes arranged in a plurality of vertically oriented gage lines. A selected one of the gage lines on the first side edge of each panel is secured to a selected one of the gage lines on the skin of an adjacent panel, thereby creating the concrete column form having the desired cross-sectional dimension.
Preferably, the step of providing the plurality of form panels includes the steps of providing a first set of form panels and providing a second set of form panels, with the first set of form panels having a first spacing between the first side edge gage lines and a second spacing between the skin gage lines, and with the second set of form panels having a third spacing between the first side edge gage lines and a fourth spacing between the skin gage lines. The method may further include the steps of selecting a pair of form panels form the first set of form panels, selecting a set of form panels of from the second set of form panels, and placing a form panel from each set between a pair of form panels from the other set.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the invention, a method of constructing a concrete column form having a desired one of a plurality of available cross-sectional dimensions comprises the steps of choosing the desired cross-sectional dimension to be constructed, and providing a plurality of form panels, with each of the form panels having first and second side edges, top and bottom edges, and a generally planar interconnecting skin. A plurality of attachment portions is provided on the first side edge of each of the panels, and a plurality of attachment portions is provided on the skin of each of the panels. A selected one of the first side edge attachment portions of each of the panels is adjustably secured to a selected one of the attachment portions on the skin of an adjacent panel, thereby creating the concrete column form having the desired cross-sectional dimension.